


After

by Ceeya (ceeya)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Uzumaki Naruto / Hyuuga Hinata (mentioned), and then angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceeya/pseuds/Ceeya
Summary: We made a promise. So how did it come to this?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Neji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

It was the time of year again, when the world was painted white by overnight snow. Sakura quickly closed the door behind her, making sure that the wind didn’t seep into the house. Their heater wasn’t working that well this year and the plumber would only be available later this week to fix it so they had to be careful not to break it even more. Her father’s health was not as good as it once was so it was better to keep the apartment as warm and toasty as possible.

She carefully stepped down one plank at a time, her beige-coloured fur-lined boots making crunching sounds against the frozen rain. Ino may have criticised her  _ boring _ sense of style, but she preferred function over fashion. Besides, no need to waste chakra when practical clothing would do the trick.

Walking through the streets of Konoha in the beginning of winter was always peaceful, most people were still indoors unwilling to leave the comfort of their own homes except for those who had to go about shoveling snow away from the streets. It was nice to see things still remained the same, even with the looming changes coming their way.

The warmth of the sun was a pleasant contrast to the chill in the air, it’s rays reflecting on the ground almost lighting her path. The romantic part of her fluttered at the thought of this could be a sign, that her road was always leading towards him. And just that notion made her cheeks flush and added a spring in her step, though she was careful not to jostle her backpack too much. She wouldn’t want her gift to spill over.

On the way to her destination, she saw him, their eyes meeting each other. Green and white shared a greeting that contained more affection than any words could ever express. A fond smile grew on his face as she drew nearer. He pulled off the scarf around his neck and gently wrapped it around her, surrounding her with the scent of coffee and vanilla.

It was a habit formed from months of learning about each other. He most likely knew that her leaving her scarf or jacket at home was just an excuse for her to borrow his. But she never mentioned it and he never complained, it just became another thing that was a part of them.

They then made their way towards the Hokage mountain, the hike up was relatively easy for any seasoned shinobi. And it was relaxing, just taking in the sights the higher up they go. He had tried to sneakily take her backpack from her halfway through, but she pulled it back with a quip that she was  _ always _ going to be physically stronger than him so there was no need to act so chivalrous.

That one line had broken the ice and the conversation then flowed between them about the past few days, his ongoing training session with his team and his family, her mounting responsibilities in the hospital, preparations for the upcoming march, interspersed with teasing and in-jokes that could only be understood by those who grew up with the Konoha 11. 

When they finally reached the top of the Godaime’s head, they found their place relatively easily. It was a funny tradition in Konoha. With the Hokage mountain having the best view, most shinobis would have dates here. So to prevent any awkward encounters, people often leave signs that marked their place in the mountain. And theirs was in the small space below Tsunade-sama’s hair. It was a hidden spot where a small alcove was built in, enough space for 2-3 people and has enough cover that can protect them from the elements. No one knew about it except those who saw the blueprints. Being the Hokage’s apprentice did have its perks.

Sakura finally let go of her backpack, pulling out two thermos filled with hot cocoa and a container of freshly made steam buns, daring him to have the one with spicy curry. As they sat side by side enjoying their breakfast, it finally started. Small flakes of snow drifted down from the skies, enhancing the sunlit view with one of her now favorite colors.

Pearl white and chocolate. She wondered if he knew that she could no longer look at that combination without thinking of him. The thought made her sigh as she snuggled against him, his arm coming around her in a one arm hug while he rested his cheek against her hair.

Maybe she’d tell him. After the war.

“After the war…” He started, the vibrations against her back making her pull back to look at him, a questioning smile on her face.

“I’d like to ask you something. After.”

There was really no need to. The look on his face and the meaning behind his words were already so clear, the corresponding answer on her own expression equally transparent. 

Her smile grew as tears almost ran down her face, only to be removed by his gentle touch, the tenderness in his eyes only growing more loving. He drew her back into his embrace and slowly stroked her hair, already imagining the future that they would be fighting for.

“I would like to hear what you have to say. After.” Her muffled whisper was almost lost in the wind if not for his sharp senses.

“Yes, it’s a promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Sakura!” She turned to face Shikamaru as the tactician called out to her. “Shizune-san says that you’re needed at the medical section.”

_ Medical? _ At this point?! She glanced back at the towering monster being controlled by the two crazy Uchihas. The risk of going to the medics. What if something happened to Naruto, Kakashi...Neji… Zetsu had tried to trick her once..

“SAKURA!” She wrenched back to face the Nara, almost flinching at the rare serious look leveled on her. “You have to go. Don’t worry. We’ll take care of things here.”

Giving a stiff nod, she scanned the crowd before leaving, getting a tight smile from Ino and a pat from Kakashi on her way. Naruto and Neji were up front so she could only see their backs before having to go, her hand unconsciously reaching to her holster before she clenched her fist to stop the action.

_ Please. PLEASE remain safe. _

* * *

Sakura stood up from her crouch in front of the two  _ morons _ who decided that a fight to the death was a way to resolve ideological differences. Wiping her forehead of sweat, an exasperated sigh escaped her lips as she turned to address Kakashi.

“I’ll need to go back to assist Tsunade-sama and Shizune-sempai. I’m sure they’re swamped with having to heal all the wounded. Sensei, can you help get these two idiots back?”

“No problem, Sakura-chan.” Kakashi waved her off, “Go ahead and do important things. Since these two aren’t dying anymore, I’m sure they can find the energy to get up and walk back to camp.”

* * *

“I’m back!” She weaved through the wounded and those being moved in stretchers to talk to one of the senior medics.

“Sakura-san! Good to see you back. Hokage-sama and Shizune-sama are up on the first tent dealing with the most critical injuries.”

“Alright, I’ll head over there now.”

* * *

There wasn’t much left for her to do when she arrived. With how long the two overdramatic shinobi take on their battles, her mentors nad managed to address a lot of the near fatal wounds. The more minor healing could be delegated to the other medics.

She pushed up the flap and took in the early night breeze. There were still a lot of ninja bustling here and there to get everything prepared for the march home, but there was a sense of peace and victory, so very far from the tension and panic that once filled the area.

It was with a relieved smile that she made herself reach into her pocket, to bring out the delicate jade amulet, a symbol of their promise.

Playing with the pendant in hand, her eyes traveled across the landscape, looking for any sign of pale eyes or chocolate hair. She wasn’t able to see him, but she did catch Hinata’s silhouette so she walked over. After the two cousins resolved their differences, they had become rather close so he may be nearby.

“Hinata-chan!”

“Ah, Sakura-san. It’s good to see that you’re well. Hatake-san took Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san to see Hokage-sama. You just missed them.”

“Oh, thanks. But I wasn’t here for that.” She bit back a smile as a confused look she was given at the comment. Neji’s eyes were rarely that expressive, but she resolved to change that. “Have you seen Neji?”

The sudden gloom in Hinata’s disposition made worry crawl up her spine. Did he get hurt? She didn’t see him in the critical ward so it couldn’t be serious, right?

“Neji-nii-san…” Hinata felt tears building up as she squeezed her eyes shut and looked away from Sakura. “He...protected me and Naruto from the Jyuubi. We couldn’t...save him.”

Sheer shock locked Sakura in place, ice slowly filling her veins. No. It’s not true. It can’t…  _ he promised! _

The numbness spread towards her hands and the pendant slid from her fingers, landing with a loud  _ clack _ on the rocky ground.

No. He can’t… She can still…

Sakura took off, leaving Hinata to stare at her and pick up the pendant that she dropped.

Her fingers glossed over the smooth fan-shaped jade, the engraved lotus flower in front rubbing against her skin. It didn’t register why it looked so familiar until she flipped it and saw the Hyuuga crest on the back, harking back to a conversation before the Kage Summit.

_ “Neji-nii-san.” Hinata called again, finally catching the attention of her cousin. “Father said our practice session will be delayed until tomorrow because the Hokage called for a meeting before she leaves for the summit.” _

_ “Understood. Also, could you let Haruka-san know that I won’t be home for dinner tonight?” _

_ “Of course. Are you meeting your team for dinner?” _

_ “No.” He looked down at the pendant on his palm, and then the softest look she had ever seen crossed his face. “Someone more important.” _

* * *

Sakura rushed to the section where they placed those who’ve recently passed. Neji was -is!  _ is!  _ \- a Hyuuga and the nephew of the clan head, he’d be given a respectable place. She almost crashed into Gaara who was just leaving the tent, his somber demeanor changed to surprise at the near collision.

She didn’t even stop to greet him, just swerved around to go into the tent.

* * *

A blast of wind flew across the temporary base along with the body of the Kazekage before he stopped in mid-air and directed a stream of sand to the makeshift morgue, forming a dome around the area.

Within the span of a second, more than a dozen shinobi were outside the tent, waiting for Gaara to let them through. But he waved most of them away and stood there until the Hokage and Shizune arrived, along with Team 7 sans Sakura.

“Kazekage-sama.” Tsunade greeted, “I hope you’ll make sure to clean up the mess you made in the critical ward. Sand is not good for healing wounds.”

Before he could respond, a small boom resonated from within the dome, cracks forming along the wall like spider webs. He glanced to the side and with a small wave of his hand reinforced the gaps.

“Of course. Hokage-sama. Also, I believe it would be best if we only have a select group for this discussion.”

Tsunade gave a meaningful look to her entourage. Kakashi and Shizune then came forward, keeping a step’s distance from the two leaders as the sand parted to allow them entrance, resealing itself once they entered the tent.

The three adults paused in surprise at the sight that greeted them, Sakura with her byakugou seal released trapped in Gaara’s sand prison.

“What’s the meaning of this, Kazekage-sama?” A stern, measured tone escaped from Tsunade’s lips, but the narrowing of her eyes belied the indignation brewing inside.

“She was about to use Chiyo-sama’s  _ Kishō Tensei. _ ”

The sharp inhale was loud, the only noise in the room outside of Sakura struggling to free herself. The resurrection technique was classified as forbidden the moment details of its application was recorded. Chiyo had reputedly hoarded any information about it so how did her apprentice…

While the two Kages were conversing, Kakashi had moved over to Sakura.

“Sakura-chan..” Her teacher’s voice seemed to have snapped her out of her struggle, finally registering that she wasn’t the only one in the room.

“Kaka-sensei! Neji is… I can save him.  _ Please! _ ” 

The desperation present in her tone made them hesitate, each person in the room had experienced the difficult loss of a loved one. And to have the solution in her hands, it was no surprise that she would try it. Sakura was always headstrong and self-sacrificing.

“I’m sorry, Sakura-chan.” A hand tried to pat her hair in comfort, but Sakura just shook it off and glared back in anger. “It’s a forbidden technique for a reason.”

Tsunade took a deep breath and braced herself, holding a hand out to Shizune in a silent command. The younger medic withdrew the seal from her pocket out of habit, but her fist hovered over the open palm for a beat or two before loosening her hold, allowing the paper to transfer hands.

Tsunade then strode forward and held up the seal, finally catching Sakura’s attention. But recognition of the seal only renewed her struggle to escape.

“No! Shishou,  _ please...Please! _ ” Kakashi, Shizune, and even Gaara had looked away once the seal touched her neck, unable to bear the sight as tears started streaming down Sakura’s face while the black lines of her byakugou receded up to the diamond on her forehead.

Tsunade, however, kept her eyes on her apprentice. She would not look away, not when this action would most likely lose what loyalty Sakura had to her or the village.

Once the effects of the seal took hold, Gaara waved the sand to dissipate and Sakura landed on her knees with a thump beside Neji’s prone body, all the fight leaving her once she confirmed she no longer had access to her chakra. She laid a trembling hand against the side of his face, the cold sensation against her skin finally breaking the dam that held her despair in check and hiccupping sobs escaped her throat as her face buried against the cotton fabric of his shirt.

With the sand dome disappearing, Naruto burst in, followed calmly by Sasuke and Sai. Naruto opened his mouth but a wave of an arm and a stern glare from Kakashi made him pause. 

Tsunade mouthed an ‘Out’ and the occupants quietly walked out, leaving Sakura in the tent to mourn privately. Naruto had tried to fight back to go to Sakura but a hissed ‘later’ from his teacher and a lightly chakra-filled push from Tsunade nudged him out.

“Kazekage-sama…” Tsunade started, but she didn’t need to finish the sentence.

“I will speak with the rest and tell them to go to you or Shizune-san instead for any medical-related inquiries.” He received a thanks and went on his way.

Sakura was supposed to be the liaison among the different medical sections. It was a natural role considering the trust she’d manage to garner from different lands with her being sent on different medical missions and international research before the war.

“What was that about, Tsunade-baa-chan? Why did we leave Sakura alone?” 

Before anyone could answer him, Hinata came over and hesitantly asked if any of them had seen Sakura.

“She’s inside, but it’s best to leave her alone for now. Was there anything you needed, Hinata-san? Shizune can take care of any medical issues.” At Tsunade’s statement, Shizune approached the Hyuuga heiress but Hinata shaking her head stopped her.

“No, no one is hurt. I just...I needed to…She dropped something. Something important. Could you make sure she gets this back?”

A pendant was transferred to the Hokage, Naruto leaning over to look at the small fire engraving at the back.

“That’s your clan’s symbol right, Hinata-chan? Why would Sakura have this?” Naruto asked, not noticing that Sasuke and Sai were slowly connecting the dots. The pendant. The morgue. Why they were told to leave Sakura alone.

“It’s a gift. A promise. A promise for the future.” The shy girl mumbled, every word increasing the weight of guilt crushing her. “This was part of a set that father gave to Neji upon making genin, a symbol of adulthood. Neji-nii-san had taken this out a few days before the summit.”

“I’ll make sure she gets this back. Thank you, Hinata.” There was nothing left to say. They had lost many people in this war. Comrades, Friends, Lovers. It was just a lot harder to swallow when it happens to someone close to you.

“Should I pass the set over to you as well? I’m sure Neji-nii-san would want her to have it. And… I don’t think Sakura-san would want to see me… once she finds out what happened.”

“Of course, either to me or Kakashi. We’ll then pass it to her or her parents.” Tsunade then turned to address the rest of the group, but mainly Naruto. “I know you want to go in and comfort her, but leave her alone for now, especially you, Naruto. Wait until she has had time to process and accept everything. Watch over her, Kakashi.”

With that said, the Sannin and her assistant left the group.

* * *

“Sakura-chan, do you really have to go?” Naruto wanted to whine, but held himself back. His dynamic with Sakura was still shaky, once what happened came to light. The anger directed at him, he had worried that it was the end of their friendship. But they muddled through. It wasn’t as easygoing as before, even he didn’t think it would be possible with everything; but it was at least better than being purposely snubbed. 

“I’ve said it a thousand times, Naruto. I’m not staying.” Sakura adjusted the backpack. She packed light, only bringing things that were important to her, those that couldn't bear to leave behind.

She couldn’t stay. Not when many places in Konoha reminded her of him. She couldn't even look at the Hokage Monument without remembering the promise they made. And the worst part was, she couldn't control the anger and resentment that bubbles up whenever she saw Naruto or Hinata, and it was especially harder when she saw them  _ together _ . 

It wasn't fair. It wasn't their fault that he was gone. His sacrifice was a choice. He made that choice and if she were in his place, she would have made the exact same choice. But knowing that didn't make it hurt less. People honoring his sacrifice didn't ease the pain. After all, no praise or comfort or even guilt would bring him back.

It all came to a head when she accidentally punched Naruto in anger. The Hyuuga clan had sent her some of Neji’s things the night before their training session, acknowledging her right to them even though they never had a chance to make it official.

But unpacking it and crying the entire night away and then spotting Naruto and Hinata on their date the next day was the last straw. She targeted Naruto the moment Kakashi said “start”. The other three shinobi gave them a wide berth when they realized what was happening. And Naruto, sweet, guilt-ridden Naruto, just stood there and took it. He didn't duck, didn't block, didn't try to fight back. He even grounded himself to make every punch hit. She probably landed 10 strikes before losing steam and just collapsed against him, sobbing her heart out. 

That episode was what prompted her to take a good hard look at herself. She wasn't coping, wasn't healing. And she couldn't if all she could see were “what ifs?” around her.

After a few days of locking herself up at home, she went straight to the Hokage with her request. There was no need to convince Tsunade-sama, all the paperwork had already been prepared, just in case, so everything went far faster than she expected. A few days of just making sure her hospital duties were passed on, a small farewell dinner with her friends and family, and she was well on her way.

It was just Team 7 who came to see her off. Her parents had given her a crushing hug and a promise that they'd meet up whenever they were in the same area. They already provided her with their itinerary for the next year. The girls had stayed over in an impromptu slumber party and they talked and drank and bonded the night away. Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san had given their gifts and said their goodbyes yesterday.

So she gave Naruto and Sai a crushing hug, a warm but stern warning to Sasuke not to fuck shit up when she wasn't there to help fix things, and accepted the head pats from Kakashi and Yamato, asking them to look after the three morons for her.

She turned her back to the village that built her, wrapped Neji’s scarf around her neck, covering up the fan-shaped pendant, and started her journey.

_ “I’m sorry, Neji-kun. It seems I'd be walking down this road alone.” _


End file.
